The Voice of Obediance
by Walks In The Shadows
Summary: Two generations ago, two members of the Daibu Clan showed up at the gates of each Village from their native Village Mist. Soon afterward, many of them mysteriously died or disappeared. Now, only Kaika remains. Who slaughtered her clan, and why? SasuOC.
1. Enter: Daibu Kaika

_ACADEMY FILES_

_Name: Kaika (Mysterious Fire)_

_Clan: Daibu_

_Kekkei Genkai? Yes. Kamikoe, First Stage: Minodo._

_Age: 12_

_Rank: Academy Student_

_Affiliation: Konoha_

_Chakra Element: Fire_

_Chakra Spiral: Left_

_Hand: Right-Handed_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Likes: Spicy foods, red, fire, peppermints_

_Dislikes: Pink, white, water_

_Phobias: Hydrophobia (Water), Ochlophobia (Being crowded),_ _Pnigophobia (Choking)_

_Personality: Quiet but not necessarily shy. Diligent when training. Can work in a group but prefers to remain alone. Knows when to back down but rarely does so unless extremely risky. Analytical in battle. Doesn't seem to truly care about much._

* * *

_CLAN INFORMATION (WARNING! S-RANK INFORMATION! FOR HOKAGE EYES ONLY!)_

_Clan: Daibu (Grand Master)_

_Status: ??_

_Affiliation: Known to live in many villages_

_Known Konoha Individuals:_

_Daibu Nakuzu__, Male Age 30 (Deceased), __Daibu Midori__, Female Age 32 (Deceased); __Daibu Mizu__, Female Age 11 (Deceased?); __Daibu Saruzo__, Male Age 29 (Deceased); __Daibu Tsuzume__, Female Age 24 (Living?); __Daibu Tori__, Female Age 23 (Deceased); __Daibu Aruzo__, Male Age 24 (Deceased?); Daibu Hiro, Male Age 14 (Deceased) __Daibu Kaika__, Female Age 12 (Living)_

_Ronins: __Daibu Tsuzume__, Female Age 24 (Living?); __Daibu Hiro__, Male Age 14 (Deceased)_

_Kekkei Genkai? Yes. Known as__ Kamikoe (God's Voice). When activated, eyes gain a slitted appearance and turn a different color depending on the stage. Three stages:_

_First Stage: Minodo. 'Beautiful Singing Voice'. When activated, causes the voice to become beautiful. Using jutsus in this voice enhances them and makes them stronger. Singing in this voice causes anyone who hears it to stop what they are doing and enter a trance. It is a form of genjutsu that is difficult to break. Eyes are sky blue._

_Second Stage: Onshi no Igen. 'Gift of Tongues'. The user gains the ability to speak and understand any language, except for the language used for the Meireikuchoi. Eyes are blood red. _

_Third Stage: Meireikuchou. 'Tone of Authority'. The user gains the ability to speak in an ancient language that forces any and all those who hear it to obey the commands issued. When this stage is first activated, the eyes are silvery gray. This change is permanent, even when the Kamikoe is not active._

_History: There is very little known about the Daibu clan. They are fairly recent, as they came to Konoha two generations ago. The clan as a whole seems to have spread out between all the Villages, however most have either been killed or went missing in mysterious circumstances. The only Daibu remaining in Konoha is Daibu Kaika; brother Daibu Hiro, parents Daibu Aruzo and Daibu Tori. Daibu Tori died on an A-rank mission, Daibu Aruzo disappeared a year later, assumed to be dead. Hiro became a missing-nin at age 12, however his body was found and destroyed by ANBU two years later. Kaika currently lives alone in an apartment two blocks away from the Academy…_

* * *

**P****rologue**

* * *

Kaika sighed as she watched Iruka-sensei lecture Naruto. Apparently he'd just painted the Hokage faces as a prank. When Iruka-sensei finished, he turned to the rest of the class and called out;

"Fine! Because _you_ missed it Naruto, we're all going to have a review test for the Tranformation Jutsu! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!" The class moaned and there were some cries of "What?!" and "Aw man!" but Kaika just got up without a fuss. She had a face of indifference as she got into line just behind a boy with black eyes and black bangs.

'_Uchiha Sasuke…'_ she identified boredly. Unlike many of the girls in her class, she didn't particularly like Sasuke. But then, she didn't really hate him either. He did his thing and she did hers, as long as he didn't get in her way, Kaika didn't really care if he existed or not. Although some rumors she heard kind of interested her…

"Haruno Sakura, you're first!"

"_Transform!"_ Sakura transformed into a nearly-perfect version of Iruka-sensei.

"Good, good!" _**Cha! Alright! **_Inner Sakura cheered. She transformed back, then turned to Sasuke;

"Sasuke did you see that?!" _'Of course he did, he was right there. _Kaika sighed. _And she's supposed to be one of the top kunoichis here, too. _

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke stepped forward,

"_Transform!"_ and turned into an even better Iruka.

"Good…Next! Daibu Kaika!" Kaika stepped forward lazily, muttered a quick "Transform!" and turned into an Iruka almost as good as Sasuke's, not that she cared. Barely hearing her sensei's "Good job, Kaika!" or the mutterings of Ino and Shikamaru, she simply walked away.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hearing a loud yell and a crash, Kaika turned to see a beautiful blond naked girl, wisps of cloud just barely covering the essentials, transform back into Naruto. He was laughing at Iruka-sensei,

"Haha! Gotcha! That's my Sexy no Jutsu!" Iruka, she noted, didn't seem very impressed as he got up with two wads of tissue stuck up his bleeding nose,

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS NARUTO! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Kaika sighed again. She could just tell this was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

"We will now start the Final Exam! When you're name is called please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on…the Clone Jutsu." Kaika, sitting above Naruto, saw that he looked rather horrified. She wondered a bit about that, but the thought disappeared from her mind as she heard her name being called. She got up lazily and sidled to the testing room.

"Alright Kaika, two clones, and do your best!" Iruka smiled up at her. She didn't return the smile.

"_Clone Jutsu!"_ And two nearly perfect clones appeared to either side of her.

"Good, good! You pass! Take a hitai-ate as you go out. Don't forget, tomorrow's when you get your team!" She nodded vaguely, then walked out.

Kaika watched from the shade of a tree as parents praised their children. She noticed a depressed Naruto sitting on a nearby swing.

"Hey." He looked up, "What's with you?"

"Who are you?" without waiting for an answer, "Oh yeah! You're that creepy girl that never talks except when Iruka asks you a question!"

"I'm talking now, aren't I?" _'He has the sense to look abashed'_, she thought, "I asked you a question, blondie."

"I…um…" He looked even sadder, "…didn't pass…" Kaika looked at him impassively, but she felt a twinge of sympathy.

"Don't worry."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes the runt of the litter turns out to be the largest. Sometimes not. But if he dies, then he will always remain small." He looked confused, but at least he wasn't sad anymore.

"What's that mean?"

"Be patient, don't worry, and don't give up. If you're meant to be a ninja, you will become one. It doesn't matter how long it takes." With that, Kaika walked away, with Naruto staring after the impassive girl he always thought was a little creepy.


	2. Team 7: Kaika, Naruto, Akari, and Sasuke

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"_No, don't do it! Please! The water's too deep! She'll drown!"_

"_That's the whole point…"_

"_NO!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! DADDY!"_

"_DIE YOU GOD-DAMNED BASTARD!"_

"_Daddy! Daddy, why is that mean man here? Why is your jacket all red?"_

"_Run Kaika, run! Don't let him catch you!"_

* * *

Kaika blinked as sunlight filtered through the white curtains of her apartment's second-floor window. She yawned and stretched, then winced at the blinding whiteness of the walls and ceilings. The hospital had _nothing _on her apartment. One of the reasons why she hated white with a passion.

She picked out the clothes from closet- a grey hoodie with a dark blue T-shirt under it, zipped up, and dark blue ninja pants, tight but not tight enough to restrict her movement. She slid into a pair of dark blue ninja sandals and tied her newly-acquired headband across her forehead, the best position in her opinion. Around the neck invited a way for the enemy to strangle you; a prospect she shuddered at, and she never really liked the belt option.

She glanced at the mirror, at a flash of shoulder-length black hair and impassive green eyes with no trace of sleepiness. She had nothing against mornings, although she supposed she should have some trouble sleeping, with the dreams. But she could never remember what they were about, just deep water and screaming.

She considered the clan symbol on the arm of her hoodie for a moment- a tilted yellow oval like a halo around a six-pointed shuriken, her clan's signature weapon. The same symbol was on the front of her shirt, and on the side of each of her sandals. She wasn't clan-proud, though, these clothes happened to be the same ones her father wore when he was her age, except for the pants. He had sweatpants. How did she know this? Simple. She had pictures.

* * *

Grabbing a quick cup of ramen from the pantry, she waited until it was finished microwaving, then took it out and found a pair of chopsticks. Calmly she walked down the stairs and up the street, ramen in hand.

"HEY YOU! KAIKA-CHAN RIGHT?!" she winced at a loud happy voice behind her and turned to see Naruto,

"GUESS WHAT!? IRUKA GAVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, AND I PASSED!" he yelled when he caught up, pointing to the hitai-ate around his forehead.

"Calm down. And don't talk so loudly. Ninja are supposed to be quiet and stealthy."

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I PASSED I PASSED I PASSED!" Kaika sighed, "HEY IS THAT RAMEN?! WHAT FLAVOR!? ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH IT?!"

"Yes, chicken, and yes. Now be quiet, please." Naruto calmed down, but Kaika noticed he was skipping. Damn. It would've been amusing if she wasn't a (she admitted to herself) slightly-creepy tomboy, but she was, and to her it was annoying.

'_Thank god I live only two blocks away from the Academy.' _Kaika thought as she threw the remaining ramen into a trash can inside the school and walked towards Iruka-sensei's classroom. Fortunately Naruto didn't notice the waste of perfectly good ramen, since he was already running down the hall.

Kaika sat in her usual seat, by the window in the third row. Of course that meant she practically had a front-row seat to the drama that was Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. She was watching them, slightly amused, when the guy behind Naruto accidentally pushed him. Then she became _VERY _amused. Because that's when, lo and behold, Sasuke and Naruto kissed. She would've laughed, but all she did was smirk.

She loved yaoi.

* * *

"Is that him? This year's number one rookie?"

"Yes, that's Uchiha Sasuke." The Third Hokage answered as he gazed into the crystal ball.

"He's the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan." A woman with black hair and red eyes commented. Several other men were clustered around the Hokage and his crystal ball. A man with hair that wasn't quite so white or grey as it was silver and a headband that was tilted so that it covered his right eye was a little ways apart from the others. He watched thoughtfully as the scene drifted from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" he muttered.

"Yes. He's being the center of attention, as usual…"

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you loser!"

"My mouth! It's poisoned!" Then Sasuke noticed Kaika's smirk.

"What're _YOU_ looking at?" Behind him, Naruto was getting beat up by Sakura, Ino, and other assorted Sasuke fangirls.

"Nothing, nothing…say, when were you going to tell your fangirls that you're gay?" He turned red with anger, and seemed to be about to deliver a scathing retort, when Iruka walked in.

* * *

"Is that Daibu Kaika, the last Daibu in Konoha?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Have the ANBU managed to figure out why they're being hunted down?

"No. We've searched for twenty years, but there's still nothing."

* * *

"Alright, settle down class! As of today, you are all official ninjas. But...

"You are still just genins. It's only going to get harder from here. You will all be in groups of three, where you will complete missions under a Jounin teacher.

'_A group of three?'_

"I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke's team?" Ino smirked, looking down at Sakura who sat in front of her. Sakura growled inwardly.

"I don't know." '_**Me, of course!'**_

'_First, Sakura-chan, then the other will be…um…Kaika-chan? She's sort of nice, I guess…ah, I don't really care, as long as it isn't Sasuke!' _Naruto scowled.

"A group of three? That's only going to slow me down." Sasuke muttered. Kaika looked at him curiously out of the corner of her eye, then looked back at Iruka-sensei boredly.

"We've arranged the groups so that the overall abilities are roughly equivalent. I will now announce them." Kaika zoned out as she looked out the window in boredom, until she heard he name.

"Team 7: Daibu Kaika, Naruto Uzumaki, Akari Zuya, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto looked confused, while Sasuke and Kaika looked indifferent. Sasuke rested his chin on his hands, while Kaika folded her arms.

"Next, Team 8…"

* * *

"I'm the sensei for Team 7, right?" The one-eyed man asked lazily.

"Yes, you are."

"Hah! What a group of misfits you have, Kakashi." A man dressed mostly in green with a bouwl-shaped haircut and huge eyebrows grinned blindingly at him.

"They _are _a bit strange…" the black-haired woman commented.

"That they may be, Kurenai, but Kakashi's the strongest one among us. He's the best candidate to keep all three of them safe, and keep Sasuke from following his brother's path."

"And the girl? Akari?" Kakashi cut in.

"From the Cloud. An exchange student, the first in decades. We want to keep her safe. If she dies, the Cloud might blame us."

"And then there could be war."

"Yes."

* * *

Once the teams were done, Naruto stood up,

"Hey! Why does a genius like me have to be stuck with a loser like Uchiha!" Kaika smirked at the obvious over-exaggeration. Sasuke saw the smirk, and misinterpreted it. He glared at her. She ignored him.

"Naruto…Sasuke was the top student of this class, while you Naruto…were very near the bottom! I already said, the teams were placed so that each member's strengths complimented each others' weaknesses."

"Alright now, class dismissed!" Naruto came up to Kaika.

"Hey! Um, Sasuke's a jerk, and I don't know anyone else on my team, so uh…Can I eat lunch with you?" Kaika looked at him impassively as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't eat lunch." Naruto blinked.

"Don't eat lunch!? But ya gotta! I eat ramen every chance I get! C'mon!" With that, Naruto grabbed Kaika's hand and ran towards Ichiraku. Kaika wondered for a moment if they were allowed t at there for lunch, then she wondered if she should try to shake him off, but she shrugged inwardly and allowed him to drag her off.


End file.
